Fallen Tears
Five years ago, a war broke out in Hell's Town over codes that could improve economy of the country. Four gangs fought over those codes and in the end, the Mafia Law Enforcement end up winning the war by the help of the Diamonds and Spades. Survivors of the war returned home. Peace rose in the country, giving a peaceful environment. Today, a new war emerges from the ashes of the old one over new set of codes. These codes have access to any information in the world. Six gangs are now after the codes, all for their own personal agenda. Peace had been destroyed by this upcoming new war. Six gangs, six different powers, six different choices. All for the same goal: Capture the codes and win the war. The desire to emerge as the victorious leader is up in the air with all six leaders. Who will win the war? Will it be Spades, Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts, Aces, or Jokers? The Spades being led by a survivor of old Fallen Tears, Grxeg Amorosa as a detective. Diamonds being led by the sole drug lord in the country of Dawn Romance, Yebisuke Hara. The dangerous ruthless Clubs being led by a rather very powerful and dangerous Yakzua leader named Jinrio Eli. The Media's leader, Acheron Alaga, took on the symbol of Hearts for the Media to expose the hearts of the war and other sides while obtaining the codes. The underground organization of hackers led by another survivor of the previous Fallen Tears war, Izzi, is called the Aces. A snatcher leader, Tyisha Akru, decided to take upon the symbol of Joker for being a wild card. All the ranks are organized by the chess pieces for symbolism and metaphorical reasons of each leader. History of Fallen Tears As the clatter of the dog tags meeting the floor was heard, a man looked at the computer screen. His eyes were carefully trained on the sequences of a new code that was to allow anyone who extracted the codes correctly to view every criminal, personal, official, and unofficial records across the world. The new code creator was taking off his glasses for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose. There were dark bags under his eyes as he was rather exhausted. He wanted to able to create the codes that would able to access to any source of information in the world. His lover came into the massive computer room that he keeps and suggested that he go to bed due to the lack of sleep he was enduring at the moment. The Code Creator agreed to the idea of sleeping but after he finished the last part of the code which he quickly finished inputting the sequences in. Once it was finished, he placed it in his desk for safe keeping at the moment. Then went to bed with his lover. A few nights later when the code creator was out with his lover, a snatcher had broken into their home and stolen the codes by the request of the owner of the Auction Houses that were held in secret, known as the Underground Auction Houses. The snatcher had other plans though. It was a grand night for the underground auction house where many rich influential people in Hell's Town decided to flock this house to see which rare or unique items were being sold. There were some rather very noticeable people such as the biggest Yakuza leader, Jinrio Eli, and the only Drug Lord in Dawn Romance, Yebisuke Hara. People were taking their seats inside the building, taking their time to attempt outbid the other interested parties in the items. A lone snatcher by the name of Tyisha Akru was scanning through the crowd that arrived for the auctions that night. She noticed a man that was sitting in the corner, eyeing specific two individuals. She assumed that he was a detective who managed to sneak into the crowd unnoticed. The detective, Grxeg Amorosa, was a survivor of the previous Fallen Tears war. He had chose to become a detective to promote peace just like how his brothers would have. He relaxed in his wooden chair, watching how the two very powerful current gang leaders act, Jinrio and Yebisuke. Next to the two rather very powerful and dangerous gang leaders, sat another old familiar face by the name of Izzi Reiser. Izzi Reiser is also a survivor of the previous Fallen Tears war and during the five years, he had created and organized an underground hackers group to ensure that any dangerous codes were not going to fall into the wrong hands or used for the wrong purpose. Also it was an attempt to try prevent another war over codes. Izzi was at the underground auction house, mainly to make sure that there was no codes going for sale and to bid on any potential good hacking devices. He glanced over a guy who was charming a rather filthy rich female. The man that was charming and flirting with the woman was known as Acheron Alaga. He was a skillful undercover journalist who attempts to get the best stories to share with the public to get them aware of what's going on the streets. He was an handsome looking male, clearly could be mistaken for a date or escort for the woman. He smirked as he was whispering some sweet nonsense into her ear, his eyes trained on the two leaders. He figured that whatever they get interested in would be a great story. Jinrio Eli is the Yakuza leader of a huge yakuza that flourished from his own business. He was a man of an insanity level. His mind is a dark place while he appears like a businessman. He was sitting with his leg crossed across his lap as he was sitting in a rather luxurious chair. This proved rather how powerful he was. His eyes were trained on the items that were being bid on and the new upcoming items. He didn't show much interest in the items that were being called as he turned his attention to his queen, Akisude Minase who was sitting next to him in another luxurious chair. He leaned in to give him a kiss on the neck as if he was tasting his meal. Jinrio's lover chuckled softly to the kiss on his neck as he let the Yakuza leader enjoy his pleasure. Yebisuke Hara is the only Drug Lord in Dawn Romance due to his business overtaking all other drug dealer's territories and flourishing from his drug traffic business. He smirked rather pleasantly with a joint in his lips as he was smoking his joint. He was also focused on the items since he just wanted what would help his business and ensuring that he was only drug lord in the country. He was currently also sitting in a luxury chair which proved his power too. Yebisuke didn't like the idea of having his own lover near him when he is doing business like this so his lover was somewhere in the crowd, watching how other people were acting. His lover, Astley Samuels, was near the detective, watching the detective closely to ensure that the detective didn't have any concrete proof of Yebisuke's crimes. As the announcer announced that the next item for bidding was a hard drive that had codes that would access to all information in the world. This sparked everyone's attention but specifically Jinrio and Yebisuke besides Izzi. There was a voice echoing from where the woman was sitting, "50,000 DOLLARS!" The one who started the bid was Acheron, the undercover journalist. He looked rather confident that he would win this but he had drawn attention to him. Soon Izzi stood up and shouted, "60,000!" Izzi had gained some confidence since the previous war. Izzi had rather a determined expression across his face, seeming determined to not loose this code. Acheron countered Izzi and Izzi did the same to Acheron until Grxeg Amorosa, the detective, exclaimed, "90,000!" Grxeg knew he had drawn attention to him just as how Izzi and Acheron did. They were in the vision of both powerful leaders. But none of them expected a small voice with such authority speak out, "100,000." The voice belonged to the girl in a disguise who was Tyisha Akru, a snatcher. She looked rather causal in a business wear she had on as she was watching how the others going to react. Assuming she had won, she smiled small in a business manner. As if she was cocky until Jinrio said calmly with a smirk while still kissing his lover's neck and sticking his hands where places should not be touched in public view, "200,000." Jinrio's victory would have been then if it wasn't for the Drug Lord, Yebisuke scoffing for a moment and saying as if he was challenging Jinrio to a bid off, "300,000." Both of the leaders let their eyes lock with each other with such fire and passion as if they were amused by this little children game. So they went ahead and started their bidding war until the number of 1 million was reached when the announcer had to break the news that the item had gone missing. Once that news broke in the auction house, all six parties glanced at each other as if suspecting the other had something to do with that. Jinrio scoffed for a moment as he gotten up and helped his lover up as he said, "Well, I guess this would mean that there will be another war. Since it's over codes. I want them and I am sure others here want them also...so I am challenging you all to a war...a game to see who gets the codes first and win. Let the best King win." With that being said, he left the auction house with his lover in a luxurious car. But in the chair he was sitting, there lay a black King chess piece in clear few of the other five leaders. Silently, they agreed to the war and gotten up to plan their moves. Now...the five years of peace has ended with one man creating codes and six people wanting them. The new Fallen Tears War has started. Who will win this time or get the codes this time? The Involved Parties *'Clubs - Yakuza:' Yakuza is a loose alliance of Dawn Romance criminal organizations and illegal enterprises. They are known to be involved in illegal gambling, extortion, gun-running, etc. They will do anything for more knowledge to expand their organization and obtaining new information that would benefit the growth of the Yakuza. They are skillful in gun fights, knife fights, tortures, or anything regarding destruction. They even may make deals but keep in mind, they will do whatever is in their power to obtain what they want. They even like to play some games with their victims. The major players for this side are: Jinrio Eli the King, Akisude Minase the Queen, Koba the Rook, Michi Cirdan the Bishop, and Tarsa Chervils the Knight. *'Diamonds - Drug Lord:' The Drug Lord is the leader of the gang of Suppliers, Dealers, and Cooks that are involved in illegal traffics in drugs. They may specialize in drug traffics but they also enjoy expanding their business and gaining more territory for their drug traffic business. They sell Ecstasy, Cocaine, Hallucinogens, Amphetamines, Rohypnol, Steroids, Heroin, PCP, Meth, Angel Dust, Marijuana, or any other illegal drugs that they can get their hands on and sell. They do carry firearms and melee weapons. Like the Yakuza, they will do anything in their power to obtain what they desire. The major players for this side are: Yebisuke Hara the King, Astley Samuels the Queen, Seiteki the Rook, Kazushi Tayama the Knight, and Shuyona Hara the Knight. *'Hearts - Media:' The Media keeps the public up to date to what's going on. There is a dark side to the Media which is where they expose members of Yakuzas and Drug traffics. The Media does the public a favor by trying to get to the truth and exposing all the lies, even if they lie themselves. The Media is specialized for their abilities to obtain information that should never see the light of the day. They are not extremely talented with weapons but they can handle themselves in situations that call for it. They are your reporters, news anchorpeople, or even the journalists. The major players of this side are: Acheron Alaga the King, Yukira Juno the Queen, and Mikaru Minase the Knight. *'Spades - Detectives:' The detectives are the elite members of the Law Enforcement that were posing as the undercover officers in hopes to expose the Drug Lord and Yakuza. They abide by the laws but will not be above the law to break a few of it in order to attempt accomplishing their missions. They wish to obtain the proof -which the codes happens to be part of the proof- on the activities of the illegal parties. They wish to try restore peace to the city but also try minimize the amount of crime as best as they can. They tend to carry more firearm than melee weapons. The major players for this side are: Grxeg Amorosa the King, Valentine 'Vale' Hadden the Queen, and Lomir Telenzia the Knight. *'Jokers - Snatchers:' Snatchers are a small organization of people who are hired under the table and in secret to snatch items or even people at times. They do not favor violence or weapon usage. If they have to use or carry weapons on them, it would be small weapons such as pistols or knives. They are rather skillful in escaping, breaking & entering, snatching, pick-locking, and dodging. They are sly with their words and action. Although they may not be violent, they will use violence as last resort. They enjoy a game of 'Cat and mouse'. The major players for this side are: Tyisha Akru the King and Kashiko Kobari the Queen. *'Aces - Hackers:' Hackers are a small organization underground organized by one of the survivors of the previous Fallen Tears war, Izzi Reiser. Izzi formed this organization in order to attempt to prevent another Fallen Tears war over codes. The Hackers are known for their abilities to manipulate codes, numbers, websites, or anything electronically. They are not very skillful with weapons but they can handle themselves. They wish to keep harmful codes away from the public where it could potentially fall into the wrong hands. They are rather more skillful when it comes to computers, cell phones, or anything that they can manipulate. The major players for this side are: Izzi Reiser the King and Tarius Amorosa the Queen. *'Code Creator:' There is only one code creator in the course of the war. This man, Jakuchu Hirayama, is a man of mystery with a hidden background that is hidden away in the files regarding him. He is the one who created the codes that had leaked into the underground organizations who would pay a good amount of money for it. He remains a mystery. *'Civilians:' The civilians are regular people walking along the streets and the crowds during the time of the war. Some could be spies for a gang, some could just might be innocent. They do hold a mystery to their names. The question is who they really are? The known civilians that held importance to the war are: Jesse Nakamoto, Kain Akru, and Kemuri Telenzia. Category:Events